Arata Kagami
is one of the main protagonists of Kamen Rider Kabuto. He was also the second user to become , but later decided to not fight Kabuto as Kagami gave up TheBee Zecter. Later in 2019, the Kabuto Zecter has finally accepted him and Arata becomes the second . History He started out a low-level field agent of ZECT who's responsible for filming battles. He also works with Hiyori at Bistro La Salle. He has a good heart but is hot-blooded and will often act without thinking about the repercussions of his actions. During the first episode, Kagami attempted to become Kabuto with a Rider Belt but failed as the Kabuto Zecter had chosen Souji. He joined ZECT in order to avenge his younger brother who was killed by Worms. He was later confronted by Bellcricetus Worm, the Worm that had killed and mimicked his brother, Arata could not bring himself to kill the Worm as he thought it would be killing the last remnants of his brother. Kabuto would also not kill the Worm until Kagami made the choice to allow him to kill the Worm. Kagami was later chosen by the TheBee Zecter to become Kamen Rider TheBee after it rejected the previous user, Sou Yaguruma, and reacted to his desperation to protect the wounded Shadow members. Arata, however, gave up his role as TheBee after he was torn between the orders of ZECT to eliminate Kabuto and his budding friendship towards Tendou. He later realized that Souji did not want a friendship with him—after accepting this fact and renewing his pledge to destroy all Worms, Souji let him back into his life. He was later framed by Shun Kageyama as being a traitor to ZECT, but this was simply to lure the real traitor out. He would have died if Souji had not saved him. This incident ignites Arata's will to destroy Worms on his own. Although he is given a chance to test the Gatack Zecter, he was attacked by it when it rejected him. When Arata goes to rescue the young boy Makoto, whom he met in the warehouse, Makoto's true form is revealed to be Tarantes Worm, who kills Arata and leaves quickly. After the Worm leaves, a mystery man appears and equips Arata's lifeless body with a Zecter belt. Arata then revives due to the capability of the ZECT belt's energy field. Later, Arata calls upon the Gatack Zecter and goes on to fight the Tarantes Worm only to be saved by him in the end by shielding him from the explosion detonated by the Shadow Troopers. This convinces him that Worms have a humane side to them; but is mocked when Kabuto tells him he's "naive as usual." Gatack tells Kabuto that he is who he is and nothing can change that. His design looks similar to Kabuto's except he has mandible horns and is colored blue with red eyes. The voice of Gatack Zecter differs from the other Zecters. He decides to work together with Misaki and Tadokoro to find out the truth of the Masked Rider Project after he confronted Mishima. During a battle, Arata discovered the true identity of Tsurugi Kamishiro (Kamen Rider Sasword). After seeing Tsurugi's devotion to avenge his sister, Arata decided to protect Tsurugi. This eventually caused a fight between Gatack and Kabuto to prevent Kabuto from killing Tsurugi. After this, Arata and Souji witnessed the transformation of Hiyori to a Worm. Despite her being a Worm, Arata works together with Souji to protect her. But their results end in failure as Hiyori disappears with the man in the iron mask. This incident leads Souji into joining ZECT in order to destroy it from within and also starts collecting Zecters. Arata does not believe in Tendou's method of collecting all the Zecters so he can save Hiyori. This eventually sparks a furious fight between Gatack and Kabuto, which Gatack ends up losing. Souji wants Arata to give up the Gatack Zecter but Arata refuses, stating that Riders are meant to protect humans. Arata is seemingly destroyed by Cammarus Worm in episode 34, but he is saved when Hyper Kabuto uses the Hyper Zecter, although unsure of its function, to reverse the flow of time and save his life. Even after this Souji still told Arata that they will fight one day to finish things. Kagami is told by the ZECT HQ to protect Daigo Tachikawa at first, but Arata soon discovers he is a Worm, but realizes then he realizes again that Daigo is not a Worm that destroys humans. Arata later finds Daigo again, this time taking him to Tsurugi's house to heal him. However, after the short confrontation, Daigo realizes Tsurugi is a Worm and uses the Sasword Zecter to escape from him. Arata was referred to by Tachikawa as "Arata Kagami, the one chosen by the god of battle". This was also shown in the report found at Area X. During the battle with Cochlea Worm, Kabuto’s Red Shoes System activates, which leaves Gatack alone to try and stop him. Ultimately succeeding, they are attacked by the Hopper Riders shortly after and are defeated horribly. In the end however, Arata and Souji make a promise with each other, if Souji goes berserk again and tries to kill Hiyori, Kagami will kill him, vice versa. Souji also no longer wants to own the Gatack Zecter, for no one would be able to stop him if Arata were to ever disappear. Arata's suspicions about ZECT begin to grow during episode 41 when they unknowingly escort a group of Natives. When they are attacked by a group of Salis Worms, the Natives attempt to escape, referring to Gatack as "The Top's son". Confused, he is the first one to meet Reiji Nogi, the executive class Worm that was able to defeat him in one attack. Arata then goes to his father, and he tells him the origin of ZECT. Arata discovers that the Natives came to Earth 35 years ago and made an agreement to help create the Masked Rider System. In turn, ZECT would help protect the Natives against the Worms that would arrive later. His father tells him that his soul now belongs to the Natives, and Arata needs to be the one to carry it on. After hearing this, Arata begins to fear that his sole existence is to be the catalyst for defeating Worms. Arata's faith is further shattered when he discovers Tadakoro is a Native, thanks to the accidental exposure of AMB (Anti Mimic Bomb) gas. Shocked and dismayed, Arata continues to wonder about why Tadokoro hid this secret, and so he is unable to fight. In turn, he is defeated by both some Salis Worms and Nogi in a matter of minutes. Arata is eventually led off by Misaki, but he is still angry at Tadakoro for hiding the fact that he is a Native. During episode 42, Arata is chosen as the negotiator to rescue the Natives. Nogi has demanded that ZECT give up their last AMB and they will release the Natives, along with Tadakoro. Arata, still angry at ZECT refuses and even gives up his Gatack Buckle. However, after Souji talks to him, he realizes that his father wanted him to save the Natives, but at the time keeping the AMB. Realizing that he needs to catch his father's feelings, Arata goes and meets Mishima, taking the AMB from him . Through trick and trap, they are able to rescue the Natives and protect the AMB, although Arata is once again defeated by Nogi. Souji arrives on the scene and displays his new power as he uses the Perfect Zecter Gun Mode to defeat Cassis Worm Dimidius. After patching things up with Tadokoro, Arata once again has a brighter outlook on life. While playing again at the baseball field, Arata meets his father again, who shows that he does indeed love Arata and plays catch with him. In turn, Arata is finally able to accept his father's feelings. Soon after, Arata meets Cassis Worm Gladius in battle, and his Rider Kick attack goes horribly wrong, with the kick being returned against Arata. It is later discovered that Gladius and his Worm army are planning to assault Area Z, the place where the original Masked Rider System was created. After leaving the Hospital, Arata discovers that Souji is planning to lose to Dark Kabuto in order to find Hiyori's whereabouts, and immediately finds Tendou, shouting the sense back into him. Despite this, Souji states that he cannot fight for Hiyori anymore, as she is happier with the fake. Arata however, believes that Hiyori is trying to protect Souji, and tells him that he needs to go after her. After Souji leaves for Hiyori's world, Arata goes on to fight Cassis Worm. He meets Shun who has once again become TheBee, but their attacks fail, and Nogi defeats them once more. Arata is able to return to the battle before Tadokoro detonated Area Z. Gatack, Kick Hopper, and Kabuto then execute a three-way Rider Kick, effectively neutralizing Cassis Worm who was then destroyed by Hyper Kabuto. Gatack is called upon to fight the Worms that are constantly appearing, but he is sidetracked after discovering that Misaki has agreed to Tsurugi's request for a date. Unwilling to tell her that Tsurugi is a Worm, he follows them on their date, only to discover that Tsurugi does indeed lose control, forcing Arata to save Misaki. Despite this, both Tsurugi and Misaki end up being completely infuriated at Arata. Misaki is astonished that Arata knew all along Tsurugi was a Worm, but never told her. Tsurugi is mad at Arata for similar reasons, that even though Arata knew all this, he never told him. Arata finally tells Souji of Tsurugi's true identity later, but still believes that he isn't entirely evil. Souji on the other hand, decides to defeat him, as with all other Worms. After rushing off to meet Clipeus once again, Scorpio Worm rises from the sea and assaults Arata. Arata, unwilling to fight his friend, gets defeated. Meeting Tsurugi again, Arata tries to convince him to live as a human again, handing him Misaki's present. However, Tsurugi punches Arata out instead, and takes the Gatack Zecter. Kidnapping Arata, Tsurugi attempts to destroy all the Zecters, but fails as Arata and Souji are able to regain their Zecters. While Souji goes to fight Scorpio Worm, Arata takes on one of the Clipeuses, effectively defeating him with a Rider Kick. Arata's father Riku has finally announced to the world, saying that the Worm threat is finally over. Arata is given the task of delivering the necklaces that can warn humans when a Worm is near. However, he meets conflict in Souji when Souji states that there is something desperately wrong with the device. After multiple conflicts, Arata is finally able to confront Souji, but Souji escapes, and only leaves an injured Renge behind. This leaves Arata, Todokoro, and Misaki even more furious at Souji for his unexplainable actions. Later on, Arata encounters Souji once more and demands to know his reasons for destroying the necklaces. Souji states that they are turning humans into Natives; not believing this, Arata and Souji do battle. With the help of the ZECTroopers, Kabuto is defeated. After defeating Kabuto, Arata receives a call from Misaki, telling him that Mishima has taken over ZECT. Arata then goes to rescue his father, who tells him that no matter what, he must believe Kabuto and fight alongside him. During the final stage, Arata finally realizes that the necklaces, along with Mishima's broadcast signals, are changing humans into Natives. After knowing Mishima's evil plot, Misaki and Tadokoro aided him. Arata confronted Mishima and Negishi, only to be defeated by Mishima and is almost killed, until Souji arrives on the scene. Arata realizes that they are the only ones who can save the world now, and must do it no matter what. Together with Hyper Kabuto, they are able to destroy Mishima, thus ensuring the safety of the world. Within his last moments, Mishima collides with the meteorite, setting off an explosion and ruining their entire operation. After realizing the battle is over, he removes the Gatack Zecter, and letting it go, watches it fly away with the Kabuto Zecter to an unknown destination. Arata then falls to the ground with exhaustion, and as he is relaxing smiles, realizing the battle is finally over. After hearing Souji`s words and finishing it for him, Tadokoro, Misaki, and Renge arrive. Misaki gives a hug to Arata. Renge does the same to Souhi, giving both great surprise. Tadokoro stands to the side and smiles in victory. During the epilogue, it is shown that Arata now lives a normal life as a police man, with his father still watching over him. As he is crossing children across the street, a young girl asks him, "Where did the man who walks Heaven's Path go?" Arata smiles and replies that Souji is currently out buying tofu. Arata then looks to Souji's house which he and the girl are standing in front of them at the sky in wonder. Kamen Rider Decade Rider War Kamen Rider Gatack appears with other kamen Riders commanded by Wataru Kurenai ,but all are murdered by Decade in the episode 1 of Kamen Rider Decade in the dream of Natsumi Hikari and then conclude the dream with Decade as only Rider in the Rider War. The Destroyer of Worlds In the special version of episode 31, Kamen Rider Gatack is seen as one of the many Kamen Riders who fought in the Rider War against Decade and were all destroyed. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade at the end of the Rider War and the worlds were restored. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Gatack was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. He was only seen being defeated by Gokai Red (with Kamen Riders Knight, Black, G3, Hibiki and Zolda). It's unknown if he reappeared or not during the final battle. Chou Super Hero Taisen Gatack fights as part of the Kamen Riders' Blue Warrior Team. Kamen Rider Zi-O 2006: Next Level Kabuto Personality Arata is quite rash, as shown when he takes the Kabuto bike to fight against Worms only to be taken away by Tendou and nearly got himself killed for trying to use Gatack Zecter. He is also hot-tempered, easily gets annoyed because of Tendou's egoistic personality or when what ZECT HQ gave absurd orders for him and his team. Arata is also quite naive, as he easily believes in the mimicked Ryo (his young brother who went missing two years before but suddenly returned) and Makoto (a boy who was trapped in an abandoned factory full of Worms) were not Worms but real people. Because of this, he nearly and actually get himself killed by Worms. He is also quite forgetful, as he remembered what Tendou told him to do a few hours later and forgot that he has part time job at Bistro La Salle. Family *Riku Kagami - Father *Ryo Kagami - Younger brother 35th Masked Rider Anniversary File Kagami is one of a group of five characters from Kabuto who appear hosting the 35th Masked Rider Anniversary File, a collection of five featurettes shown during episodes 23 through 27 of Kabuto, this segment acted as a look back to the Kamen Rider franchise and an early advertisement for the ''God Speed Love'' movie. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Kabuto video game Kagami appears as Kamen Rider Gatack and Kamen Rider TheBee, sharing his Rider power with Yaguruma and Kageyama. His Hyper form also available but his only finisher is the Hyper Kick. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 Kamen Rider Gatack appears in All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 as an unlockable character. Kamen Rider: Battride War Kamen Rider Gatack appears as a Second Rider in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War. Kamen Rider: Battride War II Kamen Rider Gatack reappears in Kamen Rider: Battride War II. Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Kamen Rider Gatack reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. Kamen Rider Gatack intro in Battride War Genesis.png Kamen Rider Gatack Cast Off intro in Battride War Genesis.png Fighting Style Despite being only a field agent, he frequently takes on Worms armed only with his standard-issue collapsible pistol, or picks up a Machine Bladegun from a fallen ZECT Trooper. It is interesting to note that he is the first ZECT Agent to kill a Worm on his own by impaling it with the retractable bayonet of a Machine Bladegun on one occasion, and once with "Clocked-Up" help from Kabuto on another, which lead to a brief moment of bragging and re-telling the events which took place repeatedly, albeit with some exaggerations made and motivated other ZECT Troopers to join in. Forms He was the third user, chosen by TheBee Zecter to become Kamen Rider TheBee. Later, he was chosen by Gatack Zecter and became Kamen Rider Gatack. *'Height': 192cm *'Weight': 127kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 9t *'Maximum Jump Height': 21m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8.6s is TheBee's strong, heavily armored, but less offensive form resembling a beehive. This is the default form until the rider rotates TheBee Zecter around the wrist to initiate the Cast Off command. Appearances: Kabuto Episode 9-10 - Rider= Rider Form * Rider Height: 192cm * Rider Weight: 92kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 6t *'Maximum Jump Height': 39m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.6s *'Finisher Power': 17t is TheBee's sleeker, faster, and more offensive form which morely resembles the wasp motif. In this form TheBee can initiate the Clock Up command to travel at near light speeds match the speed of Worms. By pressing a button on TheBee Zecter, the tachyon-powered punch is activated, allowing the user to pierce through a Worm with the stinger on the TheBee Zecter. Appearances: Kabuto Episode 10 }} - Gatack= *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 134kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 9t *'Maximum Jump Height': 19m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8.9s is a heavily armored form resembling a pupa. This is Gatack's default form, armed with the to mow down any Worm unfortunate to stray in Gatack's line of sight in a hail of bullets specialized to kill Worms, until he opens up the horns on the Gatack Zecter, like a switch, to initiate the command. Appearances: Kabuto Episode 22-49, God Speed Love, Zi-O Episode 37-38 - Rider= Rider Form *'Rider Height': 194cm *'Rider Weight': 97kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 7t *'Maximum Jump Height': 36m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.8s *'Finisher Power': 19t is the sleeker, faster, and more offensive form that closely resembles the stag beetle motif. In this form, Gatack has access to the command which allows Gatack to travel at near-light speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By pressing a button three times on the belt in succession, Gatack can perform his tachyon-powered , a jumping roundhouse kick. Gatack also has a attack, where he takes the and uses them to perform a scissor-like cutting attack. Appearances: Kabuto Episode 22-49, God Speed Love, OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, , , Zi-O Episode 37-38 - Hyper= Hyper Form *'Rider Height': 197cm *'Rider Weight': 104kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 10t *'Kicking Power': 15t *'Maximum Jump Height': 49m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4.2s *'Finisher Power': 30t Gatack's was only seen in the Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Battle DVD Birth of Hyper Gatack. This form is capable of performing Hyper Clock Up to move at a greater speed than the regular Clock Up that even races through time and also allows Hyper Gatack to perform the Hyper Kick attack when his Rider Power is brought to the maximum, same as Kabuto's Hyper Form. The only differences between his Rider and Hyper Forms in looks, is a bigger chestplate and larger Stag Beetle Horns on his helmet. When he activates Hyper Clock Up, his chest plate color turns from red to yellow. Hyper Gatack also appears in the Kamen Rider Kabuto PS2 video game. Appearances: Birth! Gatack Hyper Form!! }} - Kabuto= *'Height:' 190cm *'Weight:' 132kg *'Punching Power:' 8t *'Kicking Power:' 10t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 20m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/8.9s Kabuto's is a heavily armored form resembling a pupa. Due to the heavy armor, Masked Form offers strong defensive but low offensive capabilities. This is Kabuto's default form, until he flips the "horn" on the , like a switch, to initiate the command. This primes the armor to "Cast Off," which when fully activated, sends the armor flying off his body, destroying all lower Worms that get hit with the ejected armor parts and revealing the sleeker Rider Form. It is shown to be possible for Masked Form to be bypassed altogether, as seen in the Hyper Battle Video and by the alternate version of Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto in Kamen Rider Decade, by flipping the horn immediately after placing the Kabuto Zecter on the belt before the armor materializes. When Kabuto switches the horn on the Kabuto Zecter back to its original position, it will initiate sequence, where all of the extra armor reattaches to him, restoring Masked Form either partially or completely. The Armor of Masked Form consists of the following parts: * is the V-shaped horn on the forehead, usually has more than four times the hearing ability of a person, listens to sounds in the range of 16 Hz to 120 thousand Hz, and can even hear a needle falling 5 km ahead. * is the silver armor supported and reinforced by , it is possible to continue to lift with heavy load even with heavy objects of 25 tons for a long time. * is the black shoulder tip that take in air. Gas is separated, converted into high-compression oxygen, and the oxygen concentration in the body is made up, and make spreads throughout the body. Only activated by qualified person can make him to be able to use the Masked Rider System freely. * * hidden inside the Masked Armor, stores high compressed oxygen which can be operated freely for more than 10 hours even above 5000 m above sea level. In Masked Form, Kabuto Horn is stored and isolated in chest. * is molecularly coupled by electric force called . Also, by Cast Off, Masked Armor can blow off at the initial speed of 2000 m/s and can give damage to enemies nearby. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 38 - Rider= Rider Form *'Height:' 195cm *'Weight:' 95kg *'Punching Power:' 3t *'Kicking Power:' 7t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 37m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/5.8s *'Rider Kick Finisher:' 19t Kabuto's is the sleeker and more offensive-based form. This form resembles more of a Japanese rhinoceros beetle, which Kabuto is named and themed after. In this form, Kabuto has access to the command, enabling him to move freely through the flow of time to match the Worms. By pressing the three buttons on the belt in succession, Kabuto can perform his tachyon-powered . Kabuto Rider Form has three known variations of Rider Kick: a normal 180 degree roundhouse kick, a counter kick (360 degree roundhouse kick, which is used to surprise opponents who attempt to attack him from behind), and a flying side kick. Rider Form consists of the following parts: * * * * has a field of view to instantaneously identify targets 2 km away covering the wide angle of 130 degrees in all directions. Moreover, enemies can be identified by fluoroscopy with X-rays, neutron rays, and infrared rays even in hidden objects and darkness. * * * * * * Appearances: Zi-O Episode 38 }} }} Equipment Device *Gatack Zecter - Transformation device for Gatack *Rider Belt - Transformation Belt for Gatack *TheBee Zecter - Transformation device for TheBee *Rider Brace - Transformation Brace for TheBee *Hyper Zecter - Transformation device for Gatack to become Hyper Form. Weapons *Gatack Vulcan - Gatack's personal weapons in Masked Form *Gatack Double Calibur - Gatack's personal weapons in Rider Form Vehicles *Gatack Extender - Gatack's Rider Machine Legend Rider Devices - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Gatack is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider Gatack. - Ridewatch= : Based on Kamen Rider Gatack, this Ridewatch would provide access to the GatackArmor. It is dated 2006. KRZiO-Gatack_Ridewatch.png|Gatack Ridewatch }} Relationship *Allies: **Souji Tendou: At first, he considered Souji as a weird person and gets annoyed of his personality but later wanted to befriend with him. After his fail effort to become his friend, Arata marked him as his rival who he wants to surpass. In the end, he become the best friend for Souji. **Yuzuki Misaki: Yuzuki is the most trusted ally on his team to make a move and working together to fight Worms secretly with their own way. **Shuichi Tadokoro: Shuichi also the most trusted person on his team to save people from Worms' harm. There is one time he rejected Shuichi due his true identity as Native, but later he reconciled with him. **Hiyori Kusakabe: At first, it is looked like Arata cares Hiyori as friend. But later revealed that he is in love with her (as a proof in Kabuto movie which is taken on pre-Alternate timeline), even still accepting her as Native. He and Souji keep the secret about her true identity. **Jyuka Tendou: He befriend with Jyuka despite Souji's reluctant of having Jyuka as his friend. He also cares Jyuka like his own sister. **Yumiko Takemiya: His boss at part time job. There are times she helps Arata to get closer to Hiyori. **Daisuke Kazama: Arata marked him as weird as Souji. They have no close relationship as Arata only have a conversation with him for joining Zecter and help on certain incident. **Tsurugi Kamishiro: He is the first Rider to befriend in unfortunate way. Arata cares so much about Tsurugi and tried to keep secret about himself as Scorpion Worm. **Jiiya: Jiiya entrusts Arata about Tsurugi's forbidden secret and both always discuss about what to do with Tsurugi for times. **Renge Takatori: At first, Arata and Renge had a very bad relationship. Arata dislike her childlish attitude while Renge dislike Arata for being a clumsy senior. But later, their relationship as formidable ally is made during the incident of Ghost at school when Arata tried to cheer up students when they were trapped in bus with mists which was Worm's attack *Family: **Riku Kagami: Arata at first have a hatred with his own father because of his emotionless of the death of Ryo Kagami, his second son. But after learning more truth about what has Riku through, Arata finally have their relationship as family once more. **Ryo Kagami: Arata cares so much of his young brother. After his death, Arata determined to hunt almost all Worms that existed *Enemies: **Masato Mishima: Arata has a long dislike about Masato, especially after learning what kind of person exactly he is. During the final battle, Arata is so determined to finish him for good. Behind the scenes Portrayal Arata Kagami is portrayed by . As Kamen Riders Gatack and TheBee, his suit actor was . Notes *The motif of Gatack is that of a "Kuwagatamushi" or stag beetle as opposed to Kabuto whose motif is that of a rhinoceros beetle. *He is one of two Riders whose Masked Form provides additional offensive capabilities, the Gatack Vulcan, in addition to increased defense, the other being Sasword's Blood Vessels. *The name is a portmanteau of "kuwa'gata'" and "at'tack'" forming Gatack, which ironically would foreshadow who he would be after abandoning TheBee Zector. *Gatack is considered the Secondary Rider of Kabuto despite being the fifth Rider seen in the show. This is probably due to his frequent appearances in the series especially with the main Rider, as well as his theme (Kuwagatamushi), which is often portrayed as the "counterpart" of Kabutomushi. *Arata is the first person in Kabuto to use three different Zectors, with most using two, and he's the second user of the Kabuto Zecter, second only to Souji Tendo himself. Appearances **Episode 31: The Destroyer of Worlds * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 37: 2006: Next Level Kabuto **Episode 38: 2019: Kabuto's Choice }} Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Rival Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Police Category:Heroes Category:Revived Riders Category:Kabuto Characters